Blizzard of Tears
by iDarkHeart
Summary: Love is a mysterious thing, nee? Well, in this story, love might also kill Kaiya, a young human girl, when she travels on vacation with her new boyfriend, Tai. But Tai seems a little too perfect; is he, or is it just her mind playing tricks on her?


Kaiya's eyes stared out the window, only able to hear the muffled chirping of the small bird outside of the classroom window. She knew Mr. Ichi, the Math teacher for her high school, was telling another of his "back-in-my-day" boring stories, but she wasn't listening. She could hear some of the other students in her class whispering to each other, others slipping notes, and some writing. Not Kaiya, her chocolate brown eyes stared out the window.

Kaiya brushed a strand of her golden hair behind her ear. Her eyes drifted to the clock in the front of the room, counting down the seconds until it was time to stuff her belongings into her bag and run out of the school, free for the summer.

Tai, one of the boys in Kaiya's class, was watching her movements with his crimson eyes. He was a boy with a mysterious past, and no one knew one of his deepest secrets that not even Nana, his girlfriend, knew about. Tai was a vampire, and he was really more then seven hundred years old. He didn't look it, of course. He looked like an average, modern teenager of this time. This secret he had never told anyone but his many victims he had over the many years of him being a vampire.

Kaiya's eyes drifted in Tai's direction, a small blush crossing her face as she saw Tai was watching her. Kaiya had known Tai since they started high school together, and she had developed feelings for him.

"Miss Kimiko, is there something wrong that you're not listening?" questioned Mr. Ichi. Kaiya quickly looked toward the front of the class at the sound of her last name.

"No sir…" she muttered. Mr. Ichi eyed her for a moment, and then continued with his speech about his childhood.

Kaiya rested back after he had continued with his story, she heard a few kids snickering quietly behind her. She sighed silently, then the bell suddenly rang, and all of the other students in her class stood and cried with joy. Everyone, except for Kaiya that is; Kaiya took her time packing her belongings into her bag. The other students hurriedly packed their things and walked out of the classroom and into the hall way.

Kaiya glanced to her right out of the corner of her eye and saw someone was standing next to her. She turned her head and looked up, still sitting in her desk. She saw it was just Nami, one of her best friends. A smile curved her lips as she looked up at her friend.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would notice me!" Nami joked. Nami looked down at her friend with her hazel eyes.

"Sorry Nami, you know how I can be a space-case sometimes," Kaiya replied, a smile on her face. She looked away at the midnight black haired girl for a moment to close her bag, now filled with many old quizzes and worksheets. She stood from her desk and looked at her friend.

"You going home with me today or are you walking home?" Nami asked.

"I'm going to walk, thanks for asking though," Kaiya said to friend, smiling. They walked out of the classroom together, then turned and walked their separate ways.

"See you, Kaiya," Nami said to her friend.

Kaiya smiled, "See you, Nami." She opened the door the led to the outside of the school, and stepped outside. She slowly breathed in the warm air of summer, a slight smiled appeared on her face.

She started to walk towards her house. As Kaiya walked, she glanced at the beautiful rose bushes, paperwhite zifas, and other types of flowers. Her soft brown eyes went to some butterflies as well.

Kaiya's eyes looked up, seeing her aqua blue house. Her mouth curved into a small smile, and then she continued to walk up to the front door step. Her hand rapped around the rustic looking door knob, and then turned it, opening the door leading her into the house. Kaiya heard noises coming from the kitchen, so she set her things on the couch and walked into the kitchen.

A small tan and white fluffy Chihuahua ran up to Kaiya as she entered the kitchen. Kaiya smiled and patted the small dog. "Mika! How are you doing girl?" she asked the small dog. She laughed as the small dog hade a high bark and licked her hand.

"Finally, you home!" called Ms. Kimiko, Kaiya's mother, from the kitchen. Kaiya stood from the ground, walking into the kitchen.

"Hi mom," Kaiya called to her mother before she walked into the kitchen.

"You need to take poor Mika for a walk around the park; I've been so busy all day I haven't had time to," Ms. Kimiko said.

Kaiya sighed and looked down at Mika. "Your gonna be the end of me, Mika," she said to the small Chihuahua. She got the leash from the kitchen table and hooked it up on Mika's collar. Kaiya walked out of the front door, and walked down the sidewalk toward the park.

Kaiya was still in her navy skirt and white shirt uniform, but she didn't mind. She walked into the park with Mika by her side, and she heard two familiar voices behind her. She turned around and saw Tai and Rei. "Oh, hi Tai, hi Rei," Kaiya said to the two boys when they had said their hello to her. Her cheeks colored a soft scarlet as she nodded.

"How are you doing, Kaiya?" Rei said, his dark crimson eyes looking in her soft brown eyes. Rei had short black hair, and, like Tai, had a mysterious past. Only Tai knew Rei's past, and Rei only knew Tai's past. Like Tai, Rei was also a vampire, but only Tai knew that.

"Good, I'm just walking Mika." She replied, patted her small dog.

Tai got down on one knee to pet the small Chihuahua, but Mika backed away, looking a bit suspicious. Tai stood, thinking that she had sensed he was a vampire. "She's a beautiful dog, Kaiya." He said in a partly deep voice.

Kaiya flushed a bit, and then replied, "Thanks Tai."

Tai smiled at her, and then looked at Rei. "Can you let me talk with Kaiya for a few minutes?" he asked his friend. Rei nodded, then walked away with a grin on his face, as if her knew what Tai was about to say.

Kaiya watched as Rei walked away, and then looked at Tai with question.

Tai laughed slightly as he saw the question in Kaiya's eyes. "Don't worry, I just want to ask you something." he assured, still laughing a bit.

"Oh, okay. What is it?" she asked, giggling a bit.

"Well. I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend." Tai said, grinning.

Kaiya felt a small blush cross her face. "What about Nana?" she asked, stuttering a bit.

"I'm not with her anymore." He replied simply.

"Oh… um… o-okay…" she said, flushing a bit.

"Good. One more question. Want to go on a trip with me to a skiing park?" Tai asked.

"Okay!" Kaiya exclaimed, a wide smile curving her lips.

"Meet me at the airport tomorrow at 6, okay?"

"Alright." Kaiya said, smiling. Kaiya ran home, Mika barely keeping up with her. She ran in the front door of her house and just as quickly closed it and took the leash off of Mika's collar. She ran in her bedroom, opening a large bag and tossing all of the warm cloths in her closet she could find in her bag.

That night she told her mom where she was going; her mom said it was alright with her to go on the trip with Tai. Kaiya thanked her mom, bowed in respect, then trailed off to bed.

The next day, Kaiya awoke from her sleep and hurried to get dressed. Kaiya's mom drove her to the airport, and she net Tai there. "Tai!" she called to him. She was a few minutes early, and she was also a few meters away from the tall boy.

"Hey Kaiya, lets get going." he said to Kaiya as she reached him. He grabbed her bag from her, and then held it with the same hand his bag was in. He held her hand with his free hand, and together they walked onto the plane. Kaiya sat in her seat while Tai was putting their bags in the compartment above them.

Tai sat next to her and smiled. "I'm glad I got to go with you… Now tell me, where is the skiing park?" she asked, eagerly.

"You'll see." Tai replied, grinning. Kaiya smiled and leaned her head on the pillow behind her head, and shortly she was asleep.

Tai looked at the sleeping girl next to him; he could hear head blood running in her veins. He licked his lips, leaning toward Kaiya's neck, and softly bit her neck. He drank a bit of blood, but not enough to kill her or turn her into a vampire like himself. His mouth left her neck, and then looked at the sleeping girl.

A few hours later, Tai gently shook Kaiya's shoulders to awake her. "Kaiya, we're here." He whispered in her ear as the sleeping girl awoke.

Kaiya's eyes fluttered open, and then she looked at Tai and smiled. "I guess I dozed off." she said.

Tai grinned and stood. He held a hand out to help Kaiya up; Kaiya smiled and let the tall boy help her up. After they walked off the plane with their bags, an icy cold gust of wind blew past them that made Kaiya shiver a bit. She quickly pulled her hood of her coat up on her head. Tai rapped his free arm around the shivering girl to give her a bit of warmth.

They got into a car that was waiting for them; Tai drove the car quietly, driving to what seemed like the middle of nowhere to Kaiya. A few minutes later they pulled up to a small log cabin. They walked into the cabin together; Kaiya was amazed about how warm it was considering it was freezing outside.

Tai set their bags on separate beds in the cabin, and then walked toward a closet that had two pairs of skis. He walked back to Kaiya, and gave her one of them. "Lets go." he said to her, smiling.

They walked outside, and then hiked up a tall mountain.  
Tai turned around making sure Kaiya didn't notice. With a snap of his fingers, a grin on his face, he disappeared and a blizzard suddenly appeared. Kaiya found a cave, but she was unable to keep warm; within a few hours, Kaiya slowly froze to death.


End file.
